


Let’s Get A Baby

by ultimatesleepyhead



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 2018, Adoption, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Third Person POV, future dads, so much hope :”), third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatesleepyhead/pseuds/ultimatesleepyhead
Summary: Hinata and Komaeda talk about adoption.





	Let’s Get A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the inspiration came from a Modern Family episode, where Mich and Cam host a birthday part for Lily. Just watching them interact and fuss over her makes me think about Hinakoma XD 
> 
> Note: No edited. Lol.

“Just one,” Komaeda says while stirring a pot of beef stew, he lifts the wooden spoon. A rich red consistency settles on it peacefully. The white-haired boy turns around slowly, careful not to spill. “I’m pretty sure with you around we can handle the responsibility. Trash like me wou-“

“Stop that.” Hinata chastises, he sends one glare which tapes Komaeda shut of his self-deprication monologue. Instantly, the brunette feels guilty, but he refuses to apologizes, or the monologue will happen.

“I work full time for the Future Foundation now.” He reminds. The other boy instantly frowning at this situation. “They’re not exactly on board with us you know?” 

“Ah, but shouldn’t they be? It is us who did save them in the end.” Komaeda points out. After, he blows on the wooden spoon and watches the stew stir in circles before becoming immobile as before. “Ah, but talented people such as them shouldn’t be indebted to the low lives such as us, well more of me,” He lets out a raspy snicker, “because you’re kind of the ultimate hope.” He shoves the spoon into his mouth and delightfully sighs. 

Hinata groans, half-annoyed at this repetitive argument, half-depressed at this repetitive argument, and the really small fragile part of him hated the reminder of his past. “Never mind a child, Nagito.” He notices the slim figure flinching, “We’re not making any progress.” 

“With what?” He asks while turning back to his stew. Humming a tune subconsciously. 

With you. “With our life.” Hinata bluntly says. 

“What about our life?” Another genuinely curious question. Hinata grabs fistful of his hair, tightening his hands for just a few minutes. Sometimes, it’s hard to believe that Komaeda has the brains and capability to commit a perfect crime when he gets like this. Then again, there is a possibility that he’s manipulating the conversation in some way. The brunette groans and releases his own hair. 

“Our life is going quite smoothly. Don’t you think?” He puts the oven mitts on and holds the steaming pot on both sides of the handle. “We manage to construct a decent house here in Jabberwock island,” he turns around slowly, carefully, just like with the wooden spoon, but with more caution. “We manage to catch some sea life and receive generous food donations from Naegi-san,” The pot starts to rattle as Komaede’s grip gets less secure. Thinking of all the hopeful things happening sends tingles across his body. 

Hinata massages his scalp to soothe the ache springing around. These are moments when his talent comes in handy. The ache dulls out and he begins to feel better. 

A raspy snicker comes out of Komaeda’s pale lips, the sound transcends into laughter with the roughness lingering in his voice. The pot shakes uncontrollably as it’s contents begins to spill around. 

“Ah!” Hinata flinches back, some of the soup substance burning his skin. “Well that’s going to leave a mark.” He mumbles to himself in a less pleasing tone. 

“And-and-and,” Drool begins to seep at the corner of the white haired boy’s mouth. 

A cold curl runs down Hinata’s spine. No way. It couldn’t happen. He stands up from his chair. This is not happening. Before he could even prepare himself, his body leans forward and halts at the sight of familiar swirls in Komaeda’s eyes. His jaw slackens.

“Our friends! Our talented friends!” Komaeda gushes. “So so much citizens possessing different kinds of hope! Only hope we could’ve gotten from such a tragic despair!” He lets go of the pot completely and squeezes himself. 

Hinata winces at the new soup marks he attains. Slightly wondering, if Nagito is feeling any of the burns. Heterochromic eyes observe the pale-skinned boy. His current behavior is alarmingly the same as... no. Hinata shakes his head. Not again.

“Nagito, snap out of it.” He barks, but Komaeda only hugs himself tighter. 

“So Hinata-kun, Kamukura-kun, Hajime, Izuru,” Hinata flinches at the various version of his names, both his past and present mingling in an incomplete yet disturbing thought trail. Komaeda releases himself and spreads his arms as if offering a hug, “the only possible situation that isn’t progressing is my sad excuse of a living person.” Hinata’s heart twists in knots of the truth. An exaggerated negative truth. But still the truth. 

“I know I should’ve died. “ The currently insane boy continues with a wide grin. 

Not again. Hinata’s fingers curl at his sides. Head-pounding with calculations as if it’s second-nature. 

“I did chose to die by my own hand.” Komaede notes with a hauntingly happy tone. 

Hinata shakes his head, not wanting to believe his eyes, his thoughts. Not again.

“ I did offer myself to give way to the ultimate hope. Though I didn’t expect it to be you. But I’m very glad!” Komaede practically exclaims, voice louder, more excited. 

Not again! “Shut up!” He yells, finding this the best response to the situation in the same time, he really didn’t want to hear more. 

Silence. 

Komaeda blinks a few times, the swirling -where there should be irises- diluting with every flicker. He looks at the fuming brunette, then he starts to feel the sting around his body. Pale-green eyes take a scope of his surroundings and freezes. 

Ah. Of course. Fuss? Why fuss? Just take care of it! You piece of trash. 

He peels of his navy green jacket, kneels down, and begins to mop the floor. “No wonder you wouldn’t like to have a child with me.” He says, continuing his thought. “I am after all haunted by my own talent. It may affect the life we bring into this world. It might affect your job. And look,” he gestures down at the puddle mess of meat swimming in red soup, “I couldn’t even place a pot of stew on a table!” He sighs, disgusted with himself. “I’m very useless.” He can feel the on-coming sobs at the failure of his existence. And in front of ultimate hope! How pathetic. He continues to scrub the floor, Jacket no more absorbent. But he refuses to relent. 

Hinata takes a deep breathe, calming himself after his little outburst. His mind begins to run with words and actions that the old him would probably have never thought of. He makes his way beside the boy whom is oozing out a despairing mood. Tan skin over pale. He place his hand over his. “We have no progress with how your treating yourself,” he admits softly, seeing this has the choice with an 80% capacity to sway him into being kinder to himself. His red eye gleaming in interest. 

87% passing rate, he continues before Komaeda can say anything self-deprecating, or anything about hope and talent. “It’s just, you’re not everything you say you are. You’re not worthless, and no you didn’t deserve to die. No one does, regardless of talent.” 89%. Hinata places his hand at the small of the other boy’s back. In response, he shivers in contact but oddly enough— Komaeda welcomes it. 

His yellow eye softens, “If you really want a child that badly,” 96% progress accompanied by 96% regret, “then let’s adopt one.” 98%, “We’ll work it out,” 99% “together.” 100%. Komaeda lets go of his soaked distasteful jacket (at its current state) and throws his arms around the smaller boy. Tears drizzling down his cheeks. “You just made me the most hopeful person in the world, Hinata Hajime!” He gleefully exclaims and gives him a grateful kiss. A blush decides to display on both of their faces. 

Hinata closes his eyes. His mind begins to slow down into a serene pace, only to pick up a new train of thought and anxiety begins to rattle. 

Great, he’s a fucking dad. 

He kisses the top of Komaeda’s forehead. “We’ll make it work.” He mumbles inaudibly in which the white haired boy pretends he heard it, too happy to push his luck.

A grumbling sound could be heard, and both boys looking at each other. Not knowing who the source is, because frankly they are both hungry. 

And they’re sitting, practically bathing in their dinner. 

Komaeda licks the closes part covered in the delicious stew. Hinata stiffens. It happens to be his left cheek. Komaede humms innocently. 

It’s to late to order anything at this hour.... 

Ding-dong! Both bodies jump at the sound of the door bell. 

“Pizza delivery!” 

Hinata raises a brow. “Did you have anything to do with this?” 

Komaeda shakes his head, “Hinata-kun, cooking is one of my favorite things to do. It’s beautfiul to see all the ingredients combine to form delicious flavors. A truly hopeful sight.” He sighs delightedly, “It would make no sense for me to order such other food. Ah, but you probably know that. Someone as smart as you would have definetly pieced these all together.” 

“.....yeah...” Hinata says after a few second. 

Ding-dong! Both heads snap to the door.

Hinata scratches the back of his neck. “Someone should get that.” 

“That seems to be the case, yes.” Komaeda nods in agreement.

“Is there a Hinata Hajime? This pizza is for you!” The pizza delivery person yells from behind the door. 

Komaeda turns his head to face the brunette, “Looks like it’s yours,” he declares. 

“I didn’t order though.” Hinata recalls his uneventful day. Other than paperwork, assigning chores, yeah. No time to order pizza. Especially with the knowledge of Komaeda cooking. 

Pale-green eyes glimmer, “Consider it a token of luck for our future child! It might be a sign!” 

Hinata rolls his eyes as a blush creeps it’s way into his cheeks. 

Komaeda is grinning ear-to-ear from his astonishing revelation. 

Luck huh.

Hinata wonders if they really needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mi first fanfic :)) HOPE you didn’t cringe or smth.


End file.
